


No Ordinary Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Chemical Attack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spencer!” Garcia screamed from down the hallway. “Spencer!” 

Immediately, his head shot up from the conference table. Garcia was supposed to be going back to her office for some papers, but nothing they were working on right now would’ve warranted the strain in her voice. “What’s wrong?” he asked, watching as Garcia started shaking. “Garcia, what’s wrong?”

“Y/N and Oliver have been taken to the hospital,” she said softly, tears forming in her eyes as she turned on the television. A disembodied voice not seen on screen was talking about Longwood National Park - it was the park that Y/N took Oliver too every time she was home. She’d decided to take the last two months of her current pregnancy off. Y/N was pregnant with their baby girl - Rosalind.

“At the time of reporting, we are still unable to say what caused 15 people, both adults and children, to be taken to the local hospital…” Spencer’s eyes filled to the brim with tears, when all of a sudden, Hotch’s voice could be heard from down the hall near his office.

“Longwood National Park has been attacked with what seems to be arsenic pentaflouride…Reid…what’s wrong?” Hotch asked. 

As he looked down at his hands, they started to shake. “That park…” he choked out, “That park is where Y/N takes Oliver every morning. She was there this morning…Garcia just said she was in the hospital.”

Hotch put his hand behind Spencer’s back, pushing him toward the door of the conference room. “We’ll take care of this. Go. But don’t say anything about the attack. We have no idea what happened yet.”

“Thank you, Hotch,” he choked, tears blurring his vision as he ran toward the elevator. As he ran to his car faster than he’d ever run in his life, he pulled his phone out of pocket and called Y/N. He had no idea how exposed she was to the gas, so he figured he’d see if he could get through to her.

“Hello.” The voice he heard was definitely Y/N’s, but it was weak. “Baby? Baby, I’m so sorry!” she sobbed. 

It was a miracle he was able to drive at all through the tears, but he wiped them away, driving forward as carefully as he could. “Sorry? Why are you sorry? Are you okay?”

“I put the babies in danger,” she screamed, her voice shaking the fear. “Oh my god, Oliver is in the emergency room. They said he’s not breathing well.” 

Spencer’s heart sank. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Y/N, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll be right there.” As if he were trying to win a race, he slammed his foot on the gas, putting the siren on top of his car and praying no one would get in his way. Within minutes, he was at the hospital. “Where is Y/N? Y/N Reid?” he clarified. “My wife and son were brought in from Longwood National Park. She’s pregnant. Please, where is she?”

The nurse assured him that Y/N and the baby were stable and she’d take him to see them. “Y/N and the baby are stable. From what we’re aware, she was at the edge of the area where the gas was released. She inhaled very little of it from what we can see, but we want her to keep her for observation for the next 48 to 72 hours.”

“What about my son? Oliver?” he cried as they walked toward Y/N’s room. “Is my son okay?” He choked, clutching his chest. The nurse took a deep breath, which caused Spencer to cry out. 

“Your son is alive,” the nurse replied, knowing where Spencer’s mind had jumped to. “He was in the middle of the park when the attack occurred, so his symptoms are much worse. Irritation of the skin, headache and difficulty breathing. We’re keeping a close eye on him. Here’s you wife’s room.”

Running into the room, he enveloped Y/N in his arms as tightly as her protruding stomach would allow. He looked down, placing his hands on her stomach and thankfully feeling the baby kick. “She’s okay,” he breathed. “And you’re okay. Thank god.” She sobbed into his shoulder, grabbing on to the material of his jacket and pulling on it.

“What about Oliver?” she cried. “They won’t tell me anything about my baby.” Apparently, part of keeping her stable required not telling her about Oliver, but he couldn’t keep that kind of information from her.

He tilted her head up and lip started to quiver. “Oliver isn’t stable yet. He’s got skin irritation, his head hurts and he’s having difficulty breathing.” Spencer almost ran out of breath as he tried to explain that their baby boy might be dying.

Immediately, her vitals started to spike. “No, no, no, no,” she cried. “I brought him there. Baby, I’m so sorry.” Spencer grabbed her arms and insisted she sit back down on the bed.

“Look at me,” he said firmly, “This is not your fault. Whoever did this, did this to our baby boy and I swear, if I ever see him, I will kill him.” She collapsed into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. “Do you want me to ask if we can go see him? Even if we can stand outside of the room?”

“Yes,” she inhaled, “I need to see my baby. Tell them I need to see him. If they don’t let me see him, I’ll go myself.” Her head dropped into her hands as Spencer walked out of the room to talk to the nurses. While he was outside, Y/N did her best to steady her breathing, keeping on eye on the monitor to ensure her vitals didn’t spike again. She needed to be there for Oliver, and she still had little baby Rosalind to think of.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Spencer returned to the room with a nurse behind him. “Ms. Reid?” she said, attempting to get her to lie down again. 

“I don’t care!” she blurted, “Either you come with me or I go with my husband by ourselves. I need to see my baby! I need him to know I’m there and I’m not gonna leave him!” She started sobbing again. “I’ll go in a wheelchair. I’ll do whatever you want, but I have to see my baby!”

The nurse relented beyond her better judgement, ushering Spencer and Y/N down the hallway to where Oliver was being kept. “You have to stay out here,” she said, “but I’ll let him know you’re here.” Before she could go inside, another nurse left Oliver’s room.

“Are you Oliver’s parents?” he asked. Eagerly, they both shook their heads. “Oliver is stable now. We’ve washed his skin with the proper solution. His headache is beginning to go away, and his breathing is starting to improve. Oliver said he smelled something bad, so he slapped his hands over his mouth and nose. He did inhale more than you, but less than he would have otherwise.”

“Oh thank god,” Y/n sobbed, collapsing again into Spencer’s side. “Can you let him know we’re here? I need him to see us.”

“Of course,” he said, “Let me go point him toward you.” When he walked into the room, he pointed toward the window and Oliver immediately looked up, a wide smile spreading across his small, cherubic face. He waved enthusiastically.

“Thank god, he’s okay,” Spencer breathed, inhaling deeply for the first time since Garcia had told him the news. He took Y/N’s hand and entwined their fingers, bringing them up to the window and pressing them against the cold glass. “I don’t know if I would have survived if anything happened to him.”


End file.
